dendrofandomcom-20200222-history
Curtis Erdona
Curtis Erudona was the leader of the Dryfe Imperium Legitimate Government in Exile and the former Major General of the Dryfe Imperium army. Appearance Personality Curtis was highly passionate, which lead him to fall in love with Claudia L. Dryfe on first sight without even meeting her. However, this passion lead Curtis to make many foolish decisions, such as arbitrarily deciding that Claudia's brother Leinhard was taking advantage of her without ever speaking with her, much less learning the truth about their relationship. He could also be very ruthless, sacrificing his men without hesitation for his cause. History Curtis was born into the noble Erdona family and was the son of the daughter of the first prince of the imperium. He eventually became the general of the First Armoured Battalion and made a name for himself hunting down Dragon Kings that menaced the Dryfe Imperium, earning himself the nickname of Dragon King Slayer for his efforts. He met the young Claudia L. Dryfe at a ceremony to honour those who had defeated UBM's that had threatened Dryfe and fell in love with her and began scheming to become Field Marshal of the Imperium in order to attain the social status necessary to propose to her. After the previous imperator died, Curtis believed that he would become Field Marshal as his cousin the first prince had the highest chance to become the new imperator. However, Leinhard C. Dryfe killed the other members of the royal family to become imperator, including Curtis' cousin. Incensed with rage at the death of his cousin and his mistaken belief that Leinhard was using Claudia against her will, he joined with the other nobles during the civil war in order to topple Leinhard but was defeated. He then took the remnants of the first Armoured Battalion to Caldina under the name of the Dryfe Imperium Legitimate Government in Exile. Abilities Curtis had complete command of the Dryfe Imperium Legitimate Government in Exile and its troops as well as its policies and directions. Job Over Pilot(超操縦士): A Superior Job from the pilot grouping. As a production job, that stat increases focuses on MP and DEX. *'Piloting Level EX'(操縦 レベル EX): A passive sense skill that allows the user to pilot vehicles. At Level EX , the user can draw out all the potential of the vehicle and pilot it perfectly. *'Man-Machine Interface': An active skill that increases the STR and AGI of the piloted vehicle by 3 and allow the user to control the vehicle with his thoughts, moving it as if it were their own body. This skill can only be used once a day. *'Machine Soul': The final skill of the Over Pilot, in exchange for the user's life, the vehicle is imprinted with a copy of the pilot's will in order to fulfill a single directive. The vehicle will not stop unless it accomplishes its goal, it is completely destroyed, or it runs out of energy. The status of the machine and the skill of its movement increases even more than with the use of Man-Machine Interface. High Pilot(高位操縦士): A high rank job from the pilot grouping. This job has a skill that increases the specs of a vehicle the user is riding. Pilot(操縦士): A low rank job focused on piloting vehicles. Navigation Category:Characters Category:Tians Category:Male Characters Category:Superior Job Holder Category:Deceased